


Hot Thoughts (Naka-Choko)

by luminosity



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #H4nniversary, #Happy4thBirthdayHannibal, Episode: s02e10 Naka-Choko, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminosity/pseuds/luminosity
Summary: Submission for @idontfindyouthatinteresting 's Hannibal 4th Birthday challengeMusic by Spoon (thanks B!)View on my site:Naka-ChokoDownload -HERE





	

**Author's Note:**

> Submission for @idontfindyouthatinteresting 's Hannibal 4th Birthday challenge  
> Music by Spoon (thanks B!)  
> View on my site: [Naka-Choko](http://www.lumsvids.com/vid/126-hot-thoughts-naka-choko/)
> 
> Download - [HERE](http://www.lumsvids.com/vidfiles//Luminosity-126-Hot%20Thoughts%20\(Naka-Choko\).m4v)


End file.
